


Peace

by BM Vagaybond (MintSharpie)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA, GTA!verse, M/M, Mania, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/BM%20Vagaybond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan stops the spiral of Gavin's self-destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Black and white. It was always black and white and it made him calm - the blinking cursor, the rhythmic rattle of his fingers on the keys. Any other time, any other place, was an overwhelming whirlwind of light and color and sound that swept him up in mania, an almost painful need to be moving and talking and laughing and surrounded by fire and blood.

The crew couldn’t bring him on jobs anymore. He was too unpredictable - an antimatter replica of Ray, loud and impatient, physically unable to stay still. He was more similar to Michael, but at least Michael had discipline. At least Michael could relax when he wasn’t on the clock.

Gavin couldn’t.

So he’d sit behind his computer, and code and code and code until he couldn’t see anymore, and finally pass out on his desk while emacs recorded thousands upon thousands of letters that meant nothing.

It was a dangerous existence, always just this side of disaster.

Until Ryan.

He had Ray’s silence and Geoff’s genius, Jack’s calm and Michael’s rage, and somehow the combination was a lullaby. Gavin felt it the instant he met his eyes. He saw himself under that smooth shell of composure, saw his own madness unleashed in that black grin and blazing gun. And somehow Ryan felt it too.

The very first night he came home bloody he appeared in Gavin’s lair. Without a word they were on the floor, the reek of sweat and steel and headshots washing away the pain. It was hard and it was fast and it was perfect, and when it was over there was the silence of the server fans, and their limbs tangled up like a heist gone wrong.

And from then on it was black, and white, and red.


End file.
